Understanding the pathophysiology of neuropsychiatric disorders is a complex task that requires multidisciplinary effort. The EEG and Clinical Neuroscience Society (ECNS) is a newly formed organization with the main goal of promoting interaction and collaboration among the different professionals interested in investigating the pathophysiology of neuropsychiatric disorders. The major emphasis of the ECNS is the understanding of the neurophysiology underlying behavioral aberrations in humans. While the ECNS emphasizes electrophysiological investigative technology, the ECNS also promotes the hybridization of this technology with other neuroinvestigative technologies particularly neuroimaging and neurogenetics. Within the field of Neurobehavioral Electrophysiology, the ECNS emphasizes multimodality investigations helping to bridge the gap between electroencephalography (EEG), evoked potentials (EPs), polysomnography (PSG), as well as interventional electrophysiology technology such as transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS), Vagal nerve stimulation (VNS), and deep brain stimulation (DBS). [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed series of conferences will be designed to meet the above goals. Keynote presentations as well as symposia will emphasize the need for integration among the different neuroinvestigative research modalities while also providing the participants with the latest scientific advances in their areas of research and clinical interests. Providing an opportunity for interaction between industry and clinician/scientists is another goal of the ECNS. [unreadable] [unreadable] Special hands-on courses are designed to provide opportunities for young investigators to meet and interact with experts in their fields of research interests. Both career awards and travel grants will be offered for young investigators to attend the conference. This is again designed to facilitate the interaction between established and new investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable]